1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display unit including an earth plate for gounding an electron tube, and a degauss coil for magnetic erasing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron tube grounding device of an image display unit improved to prevent the deformation of the earth plate for grounding a chassis frame which shields the electron tube and its periphery, and to decrease the damage of the degauss coil caused during the assembly of the electron tube and the chassis frame.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, a image display unit has an electron tube for producing an image, and a chassis frame located around the electron tube for shielding. High voltage current passes through the electron tube so that the chassis frame is employed to surround the outside of the electron tube in order to shield it. Inside the chassis frame, a degauss coil for magnetic erasing, and the earth plate for grounding are installed. The earth plate is deformed prior to assembling during treating and manufacturing process because the free end portion thereof is installed while not being fixed. This is so that the earth plate does not contact with a band of the electron tube during assembling with the electron tube. As a result, the grounding function is not fully performed, and thus, the electric field shielding function is not also performed, thereby deteriorating the quality of products. From my study of the contemporary practice and the art, I find that there is a need for an image display unit that solves such a problem, especially by improving the portions of the device used during assembly.